


I’m looking right at the other half of me

by Fedies



Series: V A L I E T T I x P I N A M O N T I [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Federico POV, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Primavera Inter, Teenage Dorks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: I due giovani della Primavera dell'Inter sono amici da una vita ma Federico si rende conto che i suoi sentimenti per l'altro sfociano in qualcosa di più profondo; spaventato e confuso decide di tenersi tutto dentro a discapito di quanto gli faccia male.Una sera però tutto viene a galla e i loro desideri scacciano la paura di sbagliare e donano ad Andrea e Federico il coraggio per fare il primo passo.





	I’m looking right at the other half of me

Scorro la dashboard di Instagram senza prestare realmente attenzione alle foto che vedo, seduto malamente sul letto. Guardo l’orologio digitale sul comodino: le 23:43.

Se quello stronzo tornasse non sarebbe male.

Domani abbiamo allenamento, nel caso se lo fosse dimenticato.

Sarà sicuramente imboscato dietro qualche vicoletto in centro a limonare con quella lì.

Razza d’idiota.

E’ ridicolo – mi dico.

Io che l’aspetto sveglio, manco fossi sua madre o il suo fottuto fidanzato. Già, Fede, non sei il suo ragazzo. Anche se mi piacerebbe tantissimo.

Fa schifo innamorarsi raga, è una merda.

Non fate altro che stare male, fare figure di merda, fingere indifferenza e starvene zitti, perché altrimenti rovinate tutto. Se poi siete un giovane calciatore della primavera dell’Inter e v’innamorate del vostro compagno di squadra meravigliosamente etero ed impegnato, allora siete proprio fottuti. Quindi non v’innamorate, capito?

23:45.

Madonna Andrea quanto mi fai smattare.

Che poi la colpa è sua, mica mia.

Perché se lui fosse meno dolce, meno spiritoso, meno talentuoso, meno perfetto… meno Andrea, insomma, io non mi sarei innamorato di lui!

23:47 – il rumore della porta che si apre. Okay, posso smetterla di fare la checca ansiosa adesso, ti sei già umiliato abbastanza per stasera Federico.

“Buonaseraaa!”urla lui, col sorriso che va da parte a parte, gettando senza grazia il giubbotto sulla sedia della scrivania.

Buonasera un cazzo, a momenti venivo a recuperarti io.

Io, capito? Io che nemmeno so badare a me stesso, che a me ci pensi sempre tu, ti venivo a prendere in piena notte a Milano. Ma quanto ‘sto sotto per te, Andre’, quanto?

“Ciao”

Non voglio essere freddo con te Andre’ ma tu mi fai male, proprio qui, dove c’è il cuore, dove c’è lo stemma dell’Inter. Non mi fai respirare.

E non mi guardare così, cazzo.

Ti prendo a schiaffi Andre’, veramente.

Ti prendo a schiaffi, poi però ti bacio, ti bacio, ti bacio. Ti bacio fino a che non ho più fiato, ti bacio finché non ci gira la testa.

Si butta sul letto addosso a me, il pirla, ed inizia a prendermi a cuscinate.

Fingo di lamentarmi.

“Eddai Pina…”

Sento la tua risata riempire la stanza e muoio un po’, perché tu sei così, mi riporti a galla e contemporaneamente mi fai anche affondare.

“Andre’ e piantala…!”

Ritorna seduto, poggiato con la schiena contro la tastiera del letto.

Il suo corpo che mi schiaccia però mi manca già.

“Che c’hai stasera, musone?”

“Mi rompevo di aspettarti sveglio”

“Allora andavi a dormire”

Archiviamo l’ennesima figura di merda.

“Ti sei divertito con quella?”

“Mi stai facendo una scenata di gelosia, eh Federì?” lo dice malizioso, con quel sorriso sghembo che mi fa impazzire, ma io me la prendo.

Perché sono geloso da morire, ho troppa voglia di dirti ciò che provo ma con la consapevolezza di non poterlo fare e mi sto cacciando nei casini da solo.

Allora ti do una gomitata, non una di quelle scherzose che ci diamo sul campo. No, proprio una gomitata, in mezzo alle costole.

“Che cazzo! Fede mi fai male!”

“Anche tu”

Il silenzio diventa pesante e lo detesto, odio questa situazione, perché tra me e te non è mai stato così e la colpa adesso è solo mia.

Lo so che mi stai fissando ma perdonami Andrea se non riesco a guardarti negli occhi, scusami se sono un codardo.

Mi alzo dal letto, guardando con la coda dell’occhio il pacchetto di sigarette che abbiamo trovato con i ragazzi l’altro ieri e che se ne sta abbandonato intatto sulla scrivania.

Non ho mai provato, chissà se ti calma davvero come dicono.

“Non pensare neanche di prenderne una perché ti mollo un pugno” la tua voce, dura, giunge alle mie orecchie.

Riesci sempre ad indovinare tutto ciò che penso.

“Bene, vieni, ti aspetto”

Un colpo di reni, un paio di passi ed uno spintone; così mi ritrovo con le spalle contro il muro e te parato davanti. Forse non è il momento, ma ti trovo ancora più bello.

“Sei un atleta Fede e che cazzo!”

“Vaffanculo, non sei mia madre”

“E tu non sei un fottuto bambino di otto anni, smettila di fare i capricci e prendi in mano la situazione. Cresci un po’ una volta tanto!”

Mi arresto di colpo, lasciando cadere le braccia inermi lungo i fianchi.

Lo hai detto veramente, Andrea?

Sento gli occhi bruciare ed abbasso subito lo sguardo. In questo momento mi sento davvero come un bambino di otto anni.

“E’ questo ciò che pensi?”

Altro silenzio.

Sento il tuo respiro che mi solletica la fronte mentre io tengo le palpebre serrate.

Non piango Andrea, non stasera, non davanti a te, non perché ti amo.

“L’ho lasciata”

Alzo la testa di scatto, mentre tu rompi il silenzio.

“Che hai fatto?”

“L’ho lasciata. Veronica, intendo. Non stiamo più insieme”

Prima o poi me lo farai venire un infarto, ne sono sicuro.

“Ma quando è successo?”

“Stasera”

“E tu sei entrato pimpante e sorridente dalla porta?” chiedo, totalmente disorientato.

Tu però fai un mezzo sorriso – quel mezzo sorriso – e lo smarrimento viene prontamente sostituito da una gioia immensa.

L’hai lasciata.

Cazzo Andrea, l’hai lasciata!

Cerco di mostrarmi calmo, mentre lui non accenna a liberarmi da questa prigione costituita dal muro dipinto d’azzurro e dal suo corpo.

“Perché non state più insieme?”

“Perché mi piace un’altra persona”

Ah ecco, mi sembrava troppo bello per essere vero.

Scuoto la testa, sorridendo amaramente.

Un po’ ci speravi, eh Fede?

“Sono contento per te” dico, atono.

Scuote la testa e mi guarda divertito anche se io non ci trovo niente da ridere.

Ma non posso fargliene una colpa, lui probabilmente neanche se n’è accorto del casino che c’ho in testa, non si accorge del modo in cui lo guardo, di come lo abbraccio, di come gli parlo… forse non gli importa.

“Sai cosa mi fa incazzare di te, Fede?”

Lo sguardo che gli regalo è un misto di sconvolgimento e curiosità.

“Non mi dici ciò che pensi. Parlami, adesso”

“Non posso”

“Si invece”

“No!” m’impunto, con un tono sofferente “Non posso perché potrei rovinare tutto. Non posso perché è un errore, è… sbagliato” dico, buttando fuori l’aria esausto.

Ci guardiamo negli occhi ed io nei tuoi a momenti ci affogo, ci vedo riflesse tutte le mie debolezze ma anche la mia forza.

“Possiamo andare a dormire? Andrea, ti prego” e sembra davvero che ti stia scongiurando.

Perché se resto a fissarti un altro po’ è facile che scoppio a piangere per davvero e dopo sarebbe un disastro, non potrei più guardarti in faccia.

Fai un passo in avanti e la distanza tra noi diventa più che trascurabile.

Poggi la fronte contro la mia ed io smetto di respirare, senza la voglia né il coraggio di distogliere lo sguardo dal tuo.

“Dillo, Chicco. Dimmelo”

Forse adesso ho capito, forse adesso posso parlare.

“Andrea…”

“Sei tu Fede, sei tu quella persona”

“Mi sono innamorato di te, Andrea”

Forse adesso sei un po’ mio.

Chissà cosa racconterò del nostro primo bacio.

Probabilmente parlerò maggiormente di quanto l’ho aspettato, ecco perché mi è sembrato ancora più bello quando hai poggiato le tue labbra sulle mie.

Mi hai preso per i fianchi ed io ti ho circondato il collo.

Improvvisamente, eravamo di nuovo noi.

Coraggiosi, intraprendenti, Fede & Andrea, Chicco & Pina; solo io e te, senza fregarcene di nessun altro.

La sensazione di quando tutto è perfetto.

Racconterò anche di quando ci siamo staccati, del modo in cui ti ho sorriso e di come ci siamo abbracciati dopo.

“Federico il principe delle paranoie…” mi sussurra all’orecchio, facendomi ridere.

“Vaffanculo, certo che potevi accorgertene un po’ prima, sono stato come un cane per colpa tua!” gli rinfaccio, trascinandolo sul letto insieme a me.

Alla fine ti ho baciato davvero tutta la sera, tutto il tempo, fino ad addormentarci, uno stretto all’altro, come due ragazzini. Ma poi alla fine cos’è che siamo, se non due ragazzini innamorati?

Ora lo so, che non è mai un errore.


End file.
